sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bon Voyage! (1962 film)
| runtime = 130 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 millionDISNEY & FAMILY ROLL ON THE HIGH SEAS By EUGENE ARCHER. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 20 Aug 1961: X5. | gross = $5.5 million (rentals)"All-Time Top Grossers", Variety, 8 January 1964, pg 69. }} Bon Voyage! is a 1962 Walt Disney film directed by James Neilson and released by Buena Vista Distribution Company. Following their practice of the time, it was also issued as a comic bookMovie Classic #068 and an adaptation appeared in the comic strip Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales. It stars Fred MacMurray, Jane Wyman, Deborah Walley, Tommy Kirk and Kevin Corcoran as the Willard family on a European holiday. The family crossed the Atlantic Ocean on which survives today, stripped and moored at Pier 82 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The character actor James Millhollin appears in the film as the ship's librarian. Cast * Fred MacMurray as Harry Willard * Jane Wyman as Katie Willard * Michael Callan as Nick O'Mara * Deborah Walley as Amy Willard * Jessie Royce Landis as Countessa 'La Comtesse' DuFresne * Tommy Kirk as Elliott Willard * Georgette Anys as Madame Clebert * Kevin Corcoran as Skipper Willard * Ivan Desny as Rudolph Hunschak * Francoise Prevost as The Girl * Alex Gerry as Horace Bidwell * Howard Smith as Judge Henderson * Max Showalter as The Tight Suit * James Millhollin as Ship's Librarian * Marcel Hillaire as Sewer Guide * Richard Wattis as Party Guest Production The film was based on a 1956 novel by Joseph and Merrijane Hayes. Joseph Hayes had written The Desperate Hours and Bon Voyage was his second book; he and his wife wrote it after taking a trip across the Atlantic.Writing Demon, Deep in a Flood Story, Then Along Came Diane to Upset His Plans Hansen, Harry. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 02 Oct 1955: c9. Film rights were bought by Universal before the book had even been published for $125,000 and it was announced the film would be produced by Ross Hunter and written by the Hayes'.'Bon Voyage' Announced as Major Buy; 'Holiday in Monaco' Wald Film, Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 09 Oct 1956: C11. Esther Williams was originally announced as star.Looking at Hollywood: Esther Williams Gets Role of Mother of 5 in Next Film Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 18 Jan 1957: a7. Then James Cagney was going to play the lead.CAGNEY TO HEAD 'BON VOYAGE' CAST: Actor Signs for Third Film at Universal--Columbia Plans 'Wackiest Ship' Ladd Firm Buys Story By THOMAS M. PRYOR Special to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 15 July 1957: 15 Filming dates were pushed back then Bing Crosby was linked to the project.STRANGE VICORY' BROUGHT BY LLESSER: Story by Rose Franken and Husband to Be Filmed -- Kovacs Signs Contract By THOMAS M. PRYOR Special to The New York Times.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 22 Oct 1958: 40. In early 1960, it was announced Disney had optioned the novel. Disney said it was likely Ken Annakin would direct with Karl Malden, James MacArthur and Janet Munro to star.BY WAY OF REPORT: Disney Plans 'Voyage' -- Other Movie Items By A.H. WEILER. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 10 Jan 1960: X7. Later Robert Stevenson was announced as director.VIEW FROM A LOCAL VANTAGE POINT: On the Harvey, Disney Production Schedule -- Freedom Subject By A.H. WEILER. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 05 Mar 1961: X7.GREAT EXPECTATIONS: Or, the Annual Survey of a Few Fine Plans That Failed to Materialize By A.H. WEILER. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 25 Dec 1960: X9. "It's far out for us," said Disney, "but still Disney. I'm really a gag man and missed the kind of pictures Frank Capra and Harold Lloyd used to make. Since nobody else wanted to do them, I decided to make them myself."Looking at Hollywood: Disney Out of Step? Not at Box Office Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 20 Apr 1962: b14. Eventually Fred MacMurray, Jane Wyman and Tommy Kirk firmed as the three leads. However casting the daughter proved more difficult. "You must build a picture," said Walt Disney. "You don't write it all - only part of it. And it's the light and comic picture that's toughest of all to build."A Legendary Tale Spinner Looks Ahead--British TV Adjusts a Balance: Disney Boosting Live-Action Films By John C. Waugh. The Christian Science Monitor (1908-Current file) Mass 14 Mar 1961: 6. Michael Callan was cast from the play of West Side Story.Looking at Hollywood: Hedda Has High Praise for 'Guns of Navarone' Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 19 June 1961: b2. Deborah Walley was cast on the basis of her performance in Gidget Goes Hawaiian.'Gidgets' Deborah Signed by Disney: Oboler Adding Two to Five; 'World by Night' Fascinating Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 10 Aug 1961: B13. Filming began on 15 August 1961.Looking at Hollywood: Disney Film of Sea Chase to Start Soon HEDDA HOPPER'S STAFF. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 29 Apr 1961: 15. It took place partly on location on a genuine ocean cruiser travelling across the Atlantic and in France. Walt Disney accompanied the film on location. Tommy Kirk did not get along with Jane Wyman: I thought Jane Wyman was a hard, cold woman and I got to hate her by the time I was through with Bon Voyage. Of course, she didn't like me either, so I guess it came natural. I think she had some suspicion that I was gay and all I can say is that, if she didn't like me for that, she doesn't like a lot of people.Minton, Kevin, "Sex, Lies, and Disney Tape: Walt’s Fallen Star", Filmfax Issue 38, April 1993 p 71 The title song was written by Disney staff songwriters, Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman. Reception Bon Voyage! was the tenth most popular film of 1962, grossing $11,000,000. Awards The film was nominated for two Academy Awards. * Costume Design (Color)-(Bill Thomas) * Sound (Robert O. Cook) References External links * * Category:1962 films Category:American films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Works by the Sherman Brothers Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by James Neilson Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in France Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films scored by Paul Smith (film and television composer)